


Jemma Simmons, Director of Shield

by The_wastedworld



Series: Lists: reasons why I am right [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Girl Fitzsimmons, Headcanon list, basically just a list of things i need to happen, director simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wastedworld/pseuds/The_wastedworld
Summary: Just a list of reasons why Jemma Simmons would be the best Director of SHIELD ever
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Lists: reasons why I am right [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803322
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Jemma Simmons, Director of Shield

Director Simmons:

\- Standing up to her full height of 5ft3 and sassing the President  
\- Eating lunch with Fitz in her office and she signs a load of important documents without even pausing their conversation about their daughters fav toy  
\- Fitz’s heart eyes during meetings  
\- A mission going right and Fitz kisses her forehead because she’d been so stressed and he was so proud  
\- She has a framed picture of Peggy Carter in her office  
\- She takes phone calls with world leaders as she bounces her daughter on her hip  
\- The team jokingly salute her and say “yes Director” always, even if she just asks them to pass the ketchup  
\- HER BLAZERS god she’s a fashion icon  
\- She’s that sort of annoying boss who is always doing 40 things at once and it’s always stressed but seems calm  
\- She still does lab work because she’s a science baby duh  
\- She’ll have lunch with fitz and daisy once a week and she loves it no matter how stressed she is  
\- She brings bobbi and Hunter back because she needs her crush and her English bro back  
\- On her first day she cries because she asks coulson for advice and he’s like “you know better than I ever could” and everyone’s just so proud of her  
\- Her office usually has some form of baby toys in it because #workingmom  
\- She makes therapy sessions compulsory because if anyone knows about trauma it’s Simmons  
\- She’ll bring all the interns and lab techs coffee and a bagel when they’re working late  
\- She nearly kills Fitz because she insists on working when pregnant and just casually goes “so my water broke” during a meeting  
\- Her televised interviews are SO composed but you can see her biting her lip whenever someone makes a stupid comment because she needs to correct them  
\- Can and will walk for 24 hours straight in high heels but will simultaneously fuss over daisy wearing them because “they’re bad for your muscles!”  
\- Is basically the best director of all time I said what I said

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter : @the_wastedworld :)


End file.
